1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mixing and kneading apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for mechanical, chemical, and thermal treatment of materials.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A mixing and kneading apparatus of the type shown in No. DE-2 349 106, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,407 exhibits a toroidal annular space formed between two adjacent disks defined by the disks, a housing and the shaft, and covered only in boundary areas by hooked-shaped kneading and scraping elements fixedly mounted on the housing. The mixing of the product within the toroidal element is not assured. This may lead to inadequate product homogeneity.
A further disadvantage is that product residues remain inside the toroidal space and cannot be discharged. Newly introduced product to be treated in the reactor may thereby be damaged. Therefore undesirable product mixes between the raw and the finished product may occur in a product change over.